Snowy Days
by Paedella
Summary: Zelda sneaks out of the castle for an equally boring hour out on the town. Boredom and ice cream ensues. [ZeldaxIcecream][ZeldaxCookieDough]


**Snowy Days**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LoZ. Lolz. Oh… or Nintendo.

**Note: **A boredom-relief fic for my enjoyment only. It wasn't proofread… and it isn't here to be cool. Just a fic for other people who desperately want to read something about our favorite Princess xD

* * *

Princess Zelda stepped outside the front castle gates. The stone structure grew smaller with each step she took. It was a beautifully snowy winter day… She tightened her maroon scarf and rubbed her mittened hands together. 

"Brr." She whispered.

_Crunch crunch crunch…_

Her boots made petite footprints in the snow. Zelda listened intently to the sound and giggled. She had been thinking of the small things in life lately. The birds chirping at 4am in the morning weren't annoying anymore, they were a miracle; they were beautiful! She sped up her walking to a jog and was soon running through the slightly less crowded streets of castle town.

_Krsh krsh krsh…_

"Huuuh…" She panted as she slowed to a stop. Everyone knew who she was… they stared at the Princess running down the streets. Some of them said hi, some of them shrugged her off as just another teen. She was only just fifteen though, and what did they know about her?

"_I can have as much fun as I like!"_ she thought.

She made her way over to the old ice cream shop and walked in. There wasn't a line, which wasn't uncommon in the middle of winter.

"One scoop of cookie dough please!" She told the boy at the counter.

He immediately recognized the girl as Princess Zelda. She'd been one of his best customers all year long. He had short, straight, black hair - which was unusual for a hylian – that was slicked back by gel. He looked old for his age, which was 16.

"Ice cream in the winter time, Princess?" he chuckled, picking up a scoop.

She nodded and waited as he scooped a ball of milky cream onto a waffle cone. He handed the cone over to her. She licked the cookie-dough flavored ice cream and slid thirty rupees across the counter.

"That should be enough. See you later, Lee!" she said, twirling and skipping out of the shop. He waved as she disappeared from his sight.

Zelda sat on a cold metal bench under a tree in the marketplace. She was getting down to the last of her ice cream. She sunk down on the bench and looked up at the sky. It'd started snowing lightly minutes before. She brushed a hand through her silky hair that was now covered with flakes of snow.

"Mm, Impa's probably wondering where I am…" She told herself aloud.

Zelda sat up and rose from her seat. She walked back along the streets of Market Town until she finally arrived back at the castle gates. The first thing she saw was a very annoyed Impa…

"And just _where_ have you been, Princess?!" She asked, tapping her almost bare foot on the snowy ground.

"Err…" Zelda struggled to find a good excuse. "The security around here sucks _so_ badly that I was just um… Testing it…"

"Very funny. Let's get back inside." Impa said, taking Zelda by the hand.

Inside, the Princess took out her diary and wrote:

"_I had a bit of short-lived fun today… I snuck out (easily.) to the Market and got ice cream. Lee eyed me dreamily. Too bad I consider myself taken. Har har. The ice cream was good, like always. It was cookie dough. Errr… I can't think of anything else to write XD Um… There wasn't anything exciting to do in Castle Town today… My partner in crime is away somewhere, (Only the Goddesses know. Pfft. She's so weird, that gerudo.) thus I didn't exactly have any crazy ideas. I'm sorry I don't have much to write._

_Nothing's going on."_

She stopped right there and neatly signed her name at the bottom of her entry. She closed the diary and shoved it deep back under her bed. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling a while before closing her eyes and eventually drifting into her personal dream world.

* * *

Uaah! Shortest one-shot I've ever written. Or is it really a one-shot? I don't know. I don't have any ideas for another chapter… Just a little boredom-relief. If you want another chapter, say so…  
And provide ideas! I'll thank you! xD 

Till the next fic (Perferably that Four Swords one!)

**-Paaaaai-chaaaan**


End file.
